Inuyasha: Trapped
by Anime-Panda-Chan
Summary: When Kagome trips into the well and hung onto Sango, followed by the others, a red light leads them all to Kagome's time and they cant go back... R&R please (chapter 3 is up)
1. Down

NOTE: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, and there probably isn't going to be any added characters (sigh).

* * *

Chapter 1: Down

(Inuyasha and Others)

"I'll be back in a couple days with goodies, okay?" said Kagome.

"Don't forget my pop rocks!" Shippo reminded her.

"Don't worry, I wont forget." Kagome smiled.

She was about to go back to her home for a couple days to restock on food and visit her family. She hadn't gone back in a while, so she decided to. She stepped back but suddenly tripped over the well wall and instinctively grabbed Sango (who happened to be infront of her), dragging her in the well.

"Sango!" Shippo cried and grabbed her, but he was too light to hold the two back.

"Sango!!" Miroku grabbed his furry tail. He screamed in pain.

"Fools!!" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku, but everyone was already falling down the well so he was dragged along.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!" everyone screamed as they fell into a dark red light (instead of that pinkish one).

(Later)

"Kagome! Kagome!" a voice called to her. It was Shippo... was he in trouble?

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone sat near her worried and looking confused, even Kilala.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In your time I'm afraid." Miroku answered.

"What? Are you sure?? How??"

(I believe that only Inuyasha could go through, right? Or just demons... or something... I've never seen Miroku, Sango, or Shippo go through the well...)

"I don't know, but apparently we cant go back." he said.

"Wait, the light was red, why? It's usually a pinkish color." Kagome stood up and ran up the wooden stairs. She opened the doors and Miroku was right, they were in her time.

"I hope we arn't stuck here forever." said Sango.

"While we're here..." Inuyasha spoke up. "Why don't we go to your house and try to figure out what's going on?"

"Right." said Kagome. She stepped out and began walking home.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

NOTE: I know it's a little short but I end chapters whenever I feel like it, so yeah. I'll update soon. 


	2. Hands and Feet Inside At All Times

* * *

Chapter 2: Hands and Feet Inside At All Times

(Inuyasha and Others)

Kagome quietly opened her back door and peeked inside. Her brother was at school and her mom was at work. Her grandpa was probably at the souvenir house. She walked inside and guided the others inside. She took of her shoes and asked Sango and Miroku to take off their sandals and place them in the little cabinet next to them.

She then lead them upstairs to her room.

"Okay, we have to figure out what to do about all this..." Kagome said as she closed the door, but when she turned around, everyone was fascinated by her stuff (except Inuyasha who's already seen these things and just sitting on the bed).

"What is this?" Shippo asked while examining a stuffed bear. "Is it _alive_??"

"No, that's just a-"

"This _smells_ funny." Miroku sniffed her perfume bottle. He them pushed the cap and it sprayed across his face.

"AHHH!!" he dropped it and covered his eyes. "That hurt my eyes!! AHHH!!"

"Miroku, that's my-"

"How are these little stick things moving?" Sango picked up her alarm clock and tapped on the glass. She then pushed the alarm button which made it start to beep. She dropped it and screeched.

"What the-"

"Hi, I'm Shippo, who are you?" Shippo said to her stuffed rabbit.

"Kagome, what was that stuff! Now I smell like it!!"

"Kagome, make it stop making that noise!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"**STOP**!!" Kagome screamed. Everyone froze and stared at her (except Miroku).

"Everyone just **SIT**!!"

Inuyasha found himself on the floor the next second.

"What the hell was that for??" he scowled.

"Oh... I just wanted everyone to stop..." Kagome sat down on the edge of the bed and turned off her alarm clock. Sango and Miroku sat down on the floor. Inuyasha lied down the floor and Shippo hopped on to the bed. Kilala curled up in Sango's lap.

"Okay, first off, what went wrong?"

Everyone started talking at the same time, then stopped.

"Okay, raise your hand if you want to say something and I'll call on you."

Miroku raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"My eyes hurt." he said while rubbing his blood shot eyes.

"Uhh... come with me."

She walked out of the room and led him to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet.

"Huh?" Miroku stared at the running water. "Where's this water coming from?"

"Just clean your eyes out with it." said Kagome.

He cleaned his face and rubbed water in his eyes. The stinging was pretty much gone now.

"Ahh, thank you."

The two walked back to the others.

"Okay, so as I was saying... what went wrong?"

"I think it's because Sango and Miroku went down the well. It's _your_ fault." Inuyasha smirked.

"Myao." Buyo crawled out from under Kagome's bed. Kilala jumped up and hissed. Her tail fluffed out and her claws digging into Sango's skirt.

"Buyo!" Kagome grabbed her cat.

"Kilala!" Sango grabbed her. She settled down.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Oh god, that's probably my brother."

Kagome ran out of the bed room and ran downstairs to the front door, leaving the others in her room...

"Hai...Higurashi resident." Kagome said while opening the door. It was the mail man.

"Yes, I have a package..."

Shippo and Inuyasha went to the kitchen. Sango and Miroku went into her living room.

"And sign here..." the mailman saw Kilala walk up to Kagome. "What the..."

"Huh?" Kagome looked down, Kilala looked up at her and meowed. "Kilala!"

"That's a funny looking cat." said the mailman while adjusting his glasses. "Is something wrong with it's eyes?"

"Uhh... it's sick right now. It has red eye, kinda like pink eye with us..." Kagome lied.

"Oh... interesting." the mailman handed her her package and left, staring at Kilala.

Kagome sighed and picked up Kilala. She suddenly heard a crashing noise from the kitchen.

"What the..." she set Kilala down and ran to the kitchen.

Inuyasha was going through the fridge and had broken a bottle of noodle soup base (for cold/warm noodles, it's like soy sauce soup with noodles, but not as salty, yum). He found the bottle of mayonnaise and squeezed a little in his mouth.

"**Whoa**! This tastes _good_!!" he started squeezing more in his mouth.

(Ever had Japanese mayo? It's _soooooo _good... lot better than the one in US)

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't-" she noticed Shippo going through her snack cabinet.

"What's this?" he said to himself while opening a box of strawberry Pocky (yum too, we all know what Pocky is, ne?). He ate a nibble of a stick and instantly began eating more.

"Hey, that's my-"

"Inuyasha! Try this!!" Shippo shoved a Pocky in his mouth. He started chewing it and wiggled the rest of it in and swallowed.

"Hey, gimme some of those!" he grabbed the box from Shippo, who had enough poking out of his mouth, and handed him the mayo bottle. He ate the rest of the Pocky in his mouth and tried the mayo, then went crazy with it.

"Wait-"

Suddenly a noise of things falling came from the living room. She ran into the living room. Sango was staring at the TV (turned on by her somehow) and Miroku was standing by a broken shelf which had held her mother's side of the family pictures. They were scattered all over the floor, but none seemed broken.

"What's going on-"

"Uhh... I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to make a mess here..."

"There's people trapped in this small box!!" Sango cried. Miroku turned around and looked at the TV.

"You're right, I'll get them out! Stand back!"

"Wait, no-"

Too late. Miroku smashed the TV screen with his staff, then the next second he started twitching and his hair fuzzed out. His staff whipped out from the TV and made a hole in the wall. Miroku lied on the floor, a little smoke coming from his body.

"Oh my _god_, what _happened_??" Sango screeched.

"Miroku-"

Kagome suddenly heard the door unlock.

"Oh no MY MOM'S HOME!!" she panicked and slid the living room door shut.

Mom walked inside with groceries. She smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Kagome! You're home again!" she took off her shoes and ran to her daughter, giving her a big hug.

"Yeah, I was just feeling a bit home sick, so I thought I should go back for a bit..." Kagome stuttered a little.

"Come on, I'll make you supper, _whatever_ you want!" she walked into the kitchen. Kagome then remembered Inuyasha and Shippo in the kitchen. Too late. Mom already walked into the kitchen. She heard a scream.

End of Chapter 2.

* * *

NOTE: Ooooh... what's gunna happen? o.o I'll try to update soon. 


	3. Excuses

* * *

Chapter 3: Excuses

(Inuyasha and Others)

Kagome tightly shut her eyes and took a deep breath before going to the kitchen. She walked in and was confused when she didn't see Inuyasha or Shippo anywhere. Her mother sat on a chair holding her foot.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I just stepped on a small piece of glass. I'm fine." she smiled. "It was from the Memmi bottle."

Kagome shifted her eyes to the floor past her mother where a broken bottle of Memmi (noodle soup base) lay in a dark puddle.

"I'll clean that up." she walked over to the cabinet under the sink to grab a rag. But when she opened it, she saw Inuyasha squished inside it with a bottle of mayo in his mouth. Kagome quickly pulled a rag out and closed the door.

"Thank you, dear." Mom set the groceries down on the counter and started pulling things out while her daughter cleaned up the floor.

She quickly finished to help out her mother. She still had to find out where Shippo was hiding.

"Could you put these in the freezer please?" Mom asked Kagome.

"Sure." she grabbed the frozen meat and veggies to put in the freezer. When she opened it, she saw Shippo shivering inside eating Pocky. She quickly shoved the stuff in the freezer and shut the door.

"I'll be right back to make dinner." Mom walked out.

Kagome grabbed Shippo from the freezer and let Inuyasha out of the cabinet.

"Here," she shoved a bunch of snacks in Inuyasha and Shippo's arms. "Take them and go upstairs in my room and eat them there, and stay there!!"

She shoved them out of the kitchen.

"Kagome!!" Mom called to her. She quickly ran to the living room. Living room. That's where Miroku and Sango were...

"Yeah?" she walked in and saw her mother staring at the two.

"Who are these people?? And what happened to this room??" she asked.

Kagome had to make up an excuse quickly.

"Uhh..." Kagome thought nervously. "Uhmm... Mom! You seriously don't remember?"

"What?"

"Don't you remember? I told you a million times that I volunteered to have two exchange students to stay at our house for a while."

Miroku and Sango stared at each other blankly.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I must have forgotten." said Mom. "So... who are they?..."

"Miroku and Sango... uhh... they're siblings and they're from... uhh... Thailand."

"Oh... they broke the TV... and made a mess..."

"Uhh... they're not used to so much advanced stuff, like TVs and stuff... uhh... they come from a small village."

"Oh, I see... Well, show them the spare bedroom then. And please clean this mess up while I make supper." Mom walked out.

Kagome sighed.

"Exchange students?" Miroku asked.

"Siblings? Thailand??" Sango asked.

"Well, I had to make up something. Exchange students are people from other schools in other countries that exchange places with a person in another country for a while. And yes, just pretend you two are siblings. And Thailand is a country. Now I'll show you the spare bedroom where you two stay until I get things figured out."

"Okay..." Sango and Miroku followed Kagome into a room with two beds.

"Just... stay here for now. I need to talk to Inuyasha." Kagome shut the door and left the two. She ran upstairs and found the two demons munching away at the snacks.

"Okay, Ive decided to hide you two and hide Sango and Miroku as a couple of friends."

"Kagome!!" Mom screamed.

"What now..." Kagome groaned and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. There she saw Kilala licking at a chopped tomato.

"What is that??" Mom shrieked.

"I found a stray cat, and see how skinny it is? I wanted to bring it home and keep it..."

"What's wrong with it's eyes??"

"It has red eye, kinda like pink eye for us... it's not contagious, mama. And it's not dangerous either, don't worry. It'll be like that for a while."

"Well... can you take it... away from the kitchen??"

Kagome took Kilala and ran into the spare bedroom. She now had an idea to keep the others a secret and not let them look out of the ordinary on the streets. She dragged Miroku and Sango to her bedroom to explain her plans.

"Okay, listen up. I thought of an idea. I'm going to take you all shopping tomorrow to get some clothes for you so you don't look weird out on the streets since I cant really keep you all alone here. I'll ask my mama for money and we'll go at noon... err... sometime tomarrow... got it?"

"Shopping? Noon??" everyone looked confused.

"Just forget it. I'm going to take you guys out to get present time clothes. Okay?"

"Sure, whatever." Inuyasha smirked.

"How long do you plan to keep this a secret?" Miroku asked.

"As long as possible. We'll have to figure out an explanation about this, not even. We just have to figure out how to get back to past time."

"But... what if we're stuck here forever??" Shippo whined.

"Well... then I guess it'll have to be that way."

It was silent for a while after that.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom called.

"Uhh... Inuyasha and Shippo, I'll bring you two some leftovers later. Miroku and Sango, let's go."

She pushed the two out of the door and closed her door. They walked into the dining room to eat. Mom had everything set up on the table. Miroku set down his staff and Sango rested her boomerang on the wall before they sat down. Kagome sat down by herself on one side. Grandpa and Souta came in after them.

"Oh, I didn't know we had guests." Grandpa sat down next to Souta who stared at their funny looking clothes.

"This is Miroku and Sango, exchange students from Thailand." Kagome said nervously.

"Ah, I see."

Mom served rice to everyone and they began to eat after saying thanks.

"Mmm! What is this? It's delicious!" Miroku munched on the pickles.

"That's Takuan, it's pickled daikon." Mom replied with a smile.

(Takuan is a yellow pickled radish basically, it's sweet. And daikon is a white 2 foot long radish.)

"And what about these?" Sango asked pointing to the gray jello like thing.

"It's konyaku. It's made from a certain type of potato, and seasoned."

(Konyaku is a gray jello thing with what looks like peppers inside it... you might have seen it before on an anime or something...)

Kagome tried hard not to laugh while Miroku and Sango asked what all the food was. It was funny that they didn't know about everyday food in present time.

"So Sango, what's that huge thing you were carrying around?" asked Mom.

Kagome had a "uh-oh" face on.

"Uhm..." Sango thought. "It's just something passed down from my family, I usually carry it around with me everywhere."

"Oh, how nice. What about that staff thing of your's Miroku?"

Kagome turned to Miroku.

"Same reason as Sango." he replied.

"And that arm wrap?"

"Uhmm..." Miroku thought. "This?"

He lifted his right arm where the purple wrap was with blue beads strung around it.

"Yes."

He thought.

"I... several years ago, I was caught in a fire, and I ended up burning my arm."

"Nice." Kagome thought.

"Oh, how terrible!"

The table was silent for a bit now... everyone finished quickly. Kagome volunteered to do the dishes so she could bring the leftovers to youkais.

"Hey I brought dinner." Kagome went into her room with a plate a food. She set it down in the middle of the floor.

"Oooh!! I hope it's good as the snacks!" Shippo said before diving in. Inuyasha and Kilala joined him after.

Kagome sighed and left the room. She went outside quietly and walked to the well. It was really foggy and hard to see. She looked down the well, then quickly left and looked around outside. She thought it was really weird for it to be foggy that she couldn't see clearly. She walked into the fog and kept on walking, not knowing where she was going. She walked for what seemed like forever, then saw something. She then ran to the figure...

"No..." Kagome stared in shock.

She arrived at her house, but she had been going the opposite way from it. And there was no way she walked in a circle. Something was definitely wrong.

End of Chapter 3.

* * *

NOTE: Ooooh... getting a little weird. 


End file.
